Marcus LaRoque
Marcus LaRoque is the current President of New ERA of Wrestling and a former professional wrestler. He is the brother of Jean-Michel LaRoque (ring name: Sean Edmunds), who is also a professional wrestler and current CEO of EC Enterprises. Early life Birth Marcus LaRoque was born on January 7, 1978 in Quebec City, Quebec, Canada to Lauree and Lawren LaRoque. He was the third and final child of the couple. Childhood LaRoque grew up in Quebec City, but oftentimes took trips to visit his grandmother, Laura Edmunds, in Boston, Massachusetts at the family estate. Edmunds, who made her money as a venture capitalist, including operating her own organization known as EC Enterprises, first introduced the young children to wrestling as "escapism." Teens LaRoque and his brother, Jean-Michel, began meeting with local wrestlers in Canada. They began training as a hobby, and when visiting their grandmother in Boston, would continue with local Bostonian wrestlers. Edmunds eventually decided to purchase her grandsons wrestling lessons. When LaRoque was 14, his older brother (by 4 years) began wrestling for small organizations around Boston. Marcus would follow his brother two years later. Professional career Marcus LaRoque began his professional career competing under his birth name as a way to distinguish himself from his brother, who had become somewhat successful by the time he broke into the sport (Jean-Michel took on the Anglicized version of his name, Sean, as well as his grandmother's last name). However, LaRoque did not find the same success as his brother and went to Japan to compete. LaRoque, who went to Japan under the moniker "Marvelous" Marc Edmunds and became moderately successful, winning some mid-tier singles championships. It wasn't until his brother came to Japan that Edmunds really hit it big. "Simply Marvelous" LaRoque, wrestling as "Marvelous" Marc Edmunds, teamed with his brother, wrestling as "Simply Sensational" Sean Edmunds, to form the tag team "Simply Marvelous." With his older brother's speed and agility, and his own power / technical base, the two men captured the Tag Team Championships of a highly prestigious Japanese wrestling organization. However, in 1998, LaRoque had a devastating ankle injury which forced them to relinquish the championships. By the time LaRoque had healed, Sean Edmunds went back to the United States successfully. LaRoque tried following his brother to the States, but finding himself without motivation, hung up the boots in 1999. After Competing LaRoque decided after professional wrestling to finish high school, getting his diploma from Boston Latin at the age of 21. LaRoque then entered college at Boston University for Business Administration. He graduated at age 25 with his degree and the Magna Cum Laude distinction. Getting Back Into the Business LaRoque contacted EC Enterprises about a business venture that would be extremely profitable if successful. His grandmother agreed to lend the money to create a new wrestling promotion. The organization, called New ERA of Wrestling began to place ads for wrestlers and eventually opened up on January 29, 2004: 22 days after his 26th birthday. New ERA of Wrestling LaRoque was initial listed as "Acting President" of New ERA. He initially was expected to succeed his grandmother as CEO of EC Enterprises due to her failing health. However, after Laura Edmunds passed away, a power vacuum erupted between the three grandchildren, culminating with Marcus' sister selling her shares to Jean-Michel. This gave Jean-Michel the controlling stake in the company, and thus, the position of CEO. The battle caused a rift between the two brothers (although now the two are back on good terms) and LaRoque was named official President of New ERA with complete creative control over the organization w/ continuous financing for at minimum 5 years. Personal life Marcus LaRoque is currently engaged to New ERA of Wrestling Vice President Juliet Marceau. Although the two are oftentimes "clashing" on screen, it is actually quite the opposite. The two announced their engagement, and publicly disclosed their relationship (not in character, though) in late 2006. Trivia Coming soon! See also *New ERA of Wrestling *EC Enterprises *New ERA of Wrestling - Homepage Category:Staff Category:Retired wrestlers